


Rest

by Raveniires



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (Movieverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kinda shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniires/pseuds/Raveniires
Summary: A rest after a rough fight.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Отдых](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553761) by [Takihara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara)



> I think I wrote this back in 2016, but I still like it so I'm gonna post it here.

Wade flopped onto the couch, managing to drape himself across Bucky's lap. “Well. We didn't die. Definite upside there.”

Bucky leaned his head back against the couch, trying to get his muscles to relax. They hadn't died, it was true. It had been a near  
thing for Steve for a bit there, but they all had survived. Largely in part thanks to Wade's loose moral code.

“You know what I think we all deserve? A pizza and a blowjob.”

“Maybe later,” Bucky mumbled. He stretched his metal arm out, trying to loosen up, but it wasn't working very well.

“Quit dwelling. He's fine, and that's what matters, isn't it?”

“Yeah.” Bucky sighed.

“I think someone needs a blowjob right now to take his mind off of things.”

Bucky looked down at Wade and was ninety percent sure that there was a cocky grin on his face under the mask at the moment.

The sound of lumbering steps reached his ears and he looked over the back of the couch to see Steve with an arm around his side walking over to the couch. Wade looked as well, pushing himself up with a hand on Bucky's thigh that was awfully close to certain other areas.

“Well you look like shit. Come here and let your good pal Wade kiss it better!”

Steve let out a snort of laughter, then grimaced and tightened his arm around himself.

Bucky scooted over on the couch, pushing Wade as well, giving Steve room.

He flopped down next to Bucky with a groan. “We need to do more stealth missions. They go wrong a lot less than the others.”

“That's because one of us is indestructable.” Wade scooted forward again, rolling over to face the ceiling and draping himself over both of them this time. “It makes things a lot easier when they expect you to go down when they shoot you.”

Bucky leaned against Steve, feeling some of the tension slowly seep out of himself. Still, he had to ask. “Why aren't you in the infirmary?”

“Don't like it there. To much like when I just woke up.” Steve slid an arm around Bucky's shoulders, fingers brushing against the cool metal of his left arm. His other hand rested against the top of Wade's head, thumb smoothing over the material of the mask.

Bucky felt his eyelids drooping shut, the exhaustion from the mission finally overriding the remaining adrenaline in his system. He rested his head on Steve's shoulder, and his left hand on Wade's knee. Just before he drifted off, he felt Wade grab hold of his right hand and give it a little squeeze. It was something that he'd been doing a lot lately, and it meant that everything was okay. He squeezed back and settled into a good nap.


End file.
